1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ophthalmic surgery. Exemplary embodiments relate to the treatment of glaucoma and other conditions by enabling drainage of aqueous fluid from the anterior chamber of the eye.
Glaucoma is one of the leading causes of blindness. It is caused by an increase in intraocular pressure (IOP), which can damage the optic nerve. The source of the increase in pressure is an imbalance in the production and drainage of the aqueous humor. Aqueous humor (aqueous) is the clear fluid that fills the front of the eye (anterior chamber) and is constantly being produced by the eye. Drainage of the aqueous occurs through the front of the eye in an area called the anterior chamber angle. In a normal eye, the rate of drainage is closely matched to the rate of production, thus maintaining healthy pressure in the eye. When the drainage of aqueous is impeded, IOP is increased.
For surgical treatment of glaucoma, a traditional surgical procedure such as trabeculectomy removes tissue in the anterior chamber angle, which creates an opening to facilitate drainage of the aqueous fluid and thus a reduction in IOP. The surgeon then creates a flap of sclera tissue above the angle opening to allow the fluid to drain through the scleral flap and into a reservoir space between the conjuctiva and the sclera. This reservoir of aqueous is called a bleb. One issue with the traditional trabeculectomy is that the opening created at the angle can become blocked or may close, which reduces or eliminates its effectiveness. To address this shortcoming, drainage devices exist to provide more predictable and lasting aqueous drainage. The present invention provides a novel method and exemplary embodiments of devices and system for fast, simple, and lasting aqueous drainage.